Awks
by Nolly-the-Lolly
Summary: A series of awkward moments between our two favourite Officers, Kim Burgess and Adam Ruzek.
1. Awkward Moment 1

_For my fellow blogger and Burzek shipper/writer, elephantsneedwater._

_:3_

* * *

**Awkward Moment 1.**

"Burgess. Atwater." Platt beckons, calling the two patrolmen over to the desk.

"Ma'am." She acknowledges, putting her slender hands on top of the desk. Her partner stood beside her, both donning their trademark cop uniforms.

"I got a call from dispatch. Firehouse 51 has a disturbance in front of the building. Dawson and Lindsay are already there, but the guy seems to have brought friends. They're high as kites. Voight, Halstead, Olinsky and Ruzek are on their way there." The desk sergeant informs them. The two rookies looked up at her, wide-eyed. "Go. Now."

They nod their heads, Atwater muttering, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

When the partners reached the firehouse, they saw Voight and Antonio on the other side of the street talking. The firefighters seem to still be inside the building, with all the doors and shutters closed. Lindsay, Halstead, Olinsky and Ruzek were standing around Erin's car, deep in conversation as the squad car pulled up.

The disturbance was a group of hyped-up guys. PCP, Burgess guessed, as the team of eight outside the building, and the other, more-than-capable guys indoors aren't trying their hand at taking all..._one, two, three...eleven _of them out.

The two beat cops, with their guns strapped securely to their hips, calmly walked over to the Intelligence Unit so as not to draw attention. The marauders' attention was focused on the Fire House at the moment, hurling rocks and pieces of piping at the doors. Kim noticed that at least eight of them were packing. Giving Atwater a worried look, they joined the group of detectives.

"How bad is it?" Burgess asks, as one of the gang bangers threw a heavy rock at the door of the firehouse. "Ah."

Ruzek smiled at the rookie, as Olinsky answered her. "They attempted to break in to the building. The guys managed to keep 'em out, but they're not going away."

Erin sighed. "Shay approached one of the guys, and he stabbed her. She's still inside there."

"What's the plan?" Atwater asks.

"As of now, get Shay to the hospital. Gabby is going crazy in there." Antonio says.

"Full tac assault?" Jay asks the group.

"Seems like the only way to go. They're all packing, and they're sure as hell not afraid to kill a few cops." Voight answers.

"I'll call SWAT." Lindsay offers.

"We don't have time for that." Voight mutters. "Shay's gonna die if we don't get her out now. Gear up." He orders, Antonio dialing Casey's number, telling them to prepare for the assault.

They all run to their cars, quickly pulling their vests on, and grabbing their assault rifles. The detectives all sported massive machine guns, while Atwater and Burgess carried their Glocks.

Voight told them the plan of assault once they were all geared up. They'd park their cars in a protective barrier around the yard, using them as a shield while they took out as many of the gang bangers as they could. It had to be quick and clean. Eight against eleven. _This should be fun, _thought Ruzek.

They all climbed into their vehicles, waiting for the order.

"Go." Antonio whispered into their radios, and all four cars screeched into the yard. Erin and Jay were the first out of their car, followed by Olinsky, Ruzek, Atwater and Burgess split seconds later.

The sound of weapons being de-holstered fill their ears, followed by the distinctive blast of multiple, quick-succession gunshots. Kim pulled repeatedly on the trigger, hitting a guy square in the chest, as she felt the impact of bullets hitting her car door as she was crouched behind it. Her car was parked beside Ruzek's and Olinsky's, with Adam crouching down beside her.

Her adrenaline levels were most likely off the charts, and her breath became increasingly ragged with each squeeze of the trigger.

Her magazine was empty, so she ducked down, pulling the spare mag out of her belt. Adam was reloading too. He looked over at the woman, her chest heaving with each breath. He was inches away from being killed, hell, they all were. But he couldn't help but notice her flushed face, the way she bit her lip in concentration, the few strands of hair that escaped from her ponytail and were now framing her face. His mind flashed back to the night after they had been partners, seeing her walk into Molly's with _that dress_.

He shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He clips his magazine into place, smiling at Burgess as she does the same.

His mind flows to her again as he pulls the trigger, killing a one of the guys. It left only one, and Voight hits him straight in the chest. The blasts subsided, and slowly, one-by-one, each of the police officers stood up, out of the protection of their car doors.

They began clearing the area, kicking away the weapons. Antonio ran towards the building. "Ruzek!" He shouted to the officer. The kid followed him indoors, towards the kitchen, where Shay lay, with Gabby desperately trying to keep Shay alive.

Casey, Gabby, Antonio and Ruzek quickly carried Shay towards the ambulance, Casey jumping into the front to drive. Antonio grabbed his sisters' hand and squeezed lightly. "I'll see you at the hospital." He whispered. Gabby nodded, and the ambulance rolled away.

Outside, Lindsay was on the phone, as was Jay, Voight, and Olinsky. Bodies were strewn across the yard, and the pavement was stained with red. Ruzek looked over at Burgess, who was wide-eyed and looking quite shocked.

He approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder and saying, "You did good today."

She smiled slightly, looking up at him. "Thanks, Adam." His heart fluttered a little when she said his name. Most people called him 'Ruzek', which he didn't mind, but the fact that she called him by his first name made his day infinitely better. While his mind processed this, his hand stayed on her shoulder.

Her gaze moved to the hand on her shoulder. Adam realised it was still there, and jumped back quickly, blushing slightly. Kim blushed too, biting down on her lip. She didn't realise that that action was driving him out of control. They smiled awkwardly, and Ruzek scurried away.

Antonio looks at the event from across the yard. His brow furrows in confusion. _Isn't he supposed to be engaged?_

* * *

_I know I have two other stories to write, but I just think these two are just adorable :3 Review/follow/favourite? Whatever._


	2. Awkward Moment 2

**Awkward Moment 2.**

_Thanks for all the reviews you guys! And a special thanks to **annag9 **for giving me the idea for this! This plot may be continued...enjoy!_

* * *

He came home to an empty apartment. All her things were gone, clothes, books, laptop, even a few pictures had disappeared from the quaint place he had once called their home.

He knew something was up the minute he stepped into the apartment. It seemed empty: empty of her presence, like she was never there. He spied the little note on a folded piece of blue card- the same card they used for their invitations- on the kitchen island. He didn't have to read it, he knew what it said.

He knew he shouldn't have gone out that night, but he wanted to forget Wendy. Forget everything about her, her smile, the way her hair smelled, her eyes that twinkled in the moonlight. He just wanted to forget.

So that's why he stumbled into his local bar- a place he hadn't been since he got engaged- and drank himself senseless. He didn't remember much past his seventh beer, save for the pretty brunette that approached him.

He wasn't exactly sure how he got home that night, but the next morning he woke up the sun splitting through the silver curtains of his bedroom with a headache the size of Texas. He was naked too- not sure how he got that way, or who the girl in his bed was. She wasn't Wendy- different body type, different haircut- she didn't look like anyone he knew.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock on his phone. _Shit, _he thought. _Five _missed calls from Olinsky? Man, was he screwed. He ran to his closet, throwing on the first thing he could grab. The woman in his bed stirred, groaning and stretching.

"Adam?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep, as she fumbled with the sheets.

"Hmm?" He mumbled in reply.

"You going somewhere?" She inquired, sitting up in his bed. _Holy crap. She's young. She's gorgeous._

"I'm late for work." He answers, pulling on his shoes.

"Oh," she says, biting her lip, "well, will you call me when you get home?"

He nods meekly, sighing. "Of course I will..."

"Eva." She tells him, raising an eyebrow.

"Eva. Right." He says, pointing a finger at her, before running out the bedroom door.

He grabs his keys that are lying on the kitchen island, beside the note Wendy left him. He quickly makes the decision to bring it with him, in case..._shit, what was her name again?_...sees it.

He spins on his heel, heading for the door. He almost drops his keys.

"Motherf-" He half-cursed upon seeing his partner standing in his living room. "Al? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't pick up your phone." He tells him. "Coffee?" He says, holding a Starbucks cup out to him.

Adam looks at him, dumbfounded. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I wouldn't be a good cop if I didn't know how to pick a lock now, would I?"

Adam narrows his eyes at the seasoned detective. "Are you kidding me? You broke into my apartment because I wasn't answering my phone?! What the hell happened to privacy?"

"Doesn't exist, in reality. Now I suggest you pick up your keys, grab some aspirin for that hangover of yours, and for God's sake, tell that poor girl that you are never going to call her." Olinsky orders him.

"What gir-" Ruzek begins, realising that denial was futile. "How do you know I wasn't going to call her?"

"You have someone else to hold out for." He answers, and while Ruzek thought he meant Wendy. He didn't.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" He asks.

"Tell anyone what?" Olinsky smiles. "Meet me in the car in three minutes, or I'm leaving without you."

* * *

Olinsky drives as the partners make their way to the precinct. Ruzek keeps hopping his leg off the ground and fidgeting, and it was driving Alvin crazy.

"So what happened?" He asked. "With Wendy?"

"I got home yesterday and she was gone. But I presume you already knew that." He sighs, still looking out the window.

Olinsky nods subtly. "And who was the girl?"

"I couldn't tell you." He breathes. "Met her at a bar last night. Name's Keeva, or Lelia, or something like that."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know, Al, okay?!" He shouts. He sighs. "Do not mention this to anyone, understood?"

"Cross my heart."

* * *

Later that day, Adam was slung over his paperwork, half-asleep. Unbeknownst to him, Erin and Jay were silently laughing at the rookie. They both knew all too well the symptoms of a very, very bad hangover and Ruzek was showing all of them.

The pair chucked candy wrappers at him, in an attempt to get him to move or wake up, but to no avail. They both grew increasingly hysteric with each piece of paper that hits the officer's desk.

Jay notices the single piece of blue paper on his desk. Being the inquisitive detective he is, he tiptoes over to the desk and picks it up, followed by a disapproving look from Erin.

She knows something is up when Jay's usual grin falls into a frown, his brow furrowing slightly.

"What is it?" She whispers.

Jay's mouth opens and closes, attempting to form words. "His fiancée left him." He says finally. Erin's face then drops and she looks sadly at the slumbering cop.

"Put it back. He obviously doesn't want us to know." She orders him, and Halstead complies.

They both sit back down, both looking sadly over at the guy, who stirs awake seconds later. He has dark circles under his eyes, his skin has turned a ghastly grey colour, and he looks like hell.

Jay leaves the bullpen, only to return minutes later with a cup of coffee. Handing it to Ruzek, who has gotten back to his paperwork, he says, "It's spiked with RedBull. I know a hangover when I see one."

Adam smiles at the detective, graciously accepting the caffeinated drink, taking a long swig of it.

He becomes slightly more alert then, powering through his paperwork.

Jay leans over to his partner, whispering, "You think we should tell him we know?"

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Erin replies, pursing her lips.

"Let's hope he doesn't come in like that again tomorrow." Jay states. Erin nods.

* * *

It's the end of shift, and Ruzek is still hyped up on caffeine. He slings his jacket over his shoulder and heads towards home. Alone, as he always is. More so now.

It's March in Chicago, and it's still cold. But Adam still leaves his jacket off, as if punishing himself for letting her leave. The cold winter air hits his bare arms, creating goosebumps and making the hair stand on its end.

He's not even a quarter of the way home when a car pulls up beside him. The inside light switches on, and a voice calls out, "Adam?"

He turns his head and sees Kim Burgess in the drivers' seat.

"What the hell are you doing out in the cold?" She asks, gesturing to the air around her.

"Walking home." He answers.

"Get in. I'll give you a ride." She smiles.

"It's fine, Burgess. I want to walk." He tells her.

"Bullshit. Get in. I'm not letting one of my friends freeze to death tonight." She orders him. "I'm serious. Get into the car."

Adam looks around him, making a decision. He then walks silently over to the black sedan. Feeling the warm air from the air conditioning system hit his skin, he releases a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Okay?" She grins, and he nods in reply.

He sighs slowly. The whole car smells like her. Her perfume, with a slight hint of pine air freshener. The car stops at a red light.

Kim taps her thumbs idly on the steering wheel. "You wanna talk about it?"

He looks over to the woman, her eyes still on the road. "Not particularly."

"Okay." She accepts, pursing her lips.

Seconds pass, and Ruzek's head keeps spinning. She was so close. So close that he could smell her coconut shampoo and strawberry body wash. She was more intoxicating than the hundreds of drinks he downed the previous night.

"Wendy left me." He says eventually. "I came home yesterday, and she was gone."

Kim draws in a sharp breath. She hadn't been expecting him to tell her. They weren't close, but they were friends. "Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He tells her as the car pulls away from the traffic light. "It's my fault." He hadn't been expecting her to offer comfort after that statement.

"Hey." She begins. "You can't blame yourself for this. She didn't even have the decency to tell you in person. She just left." She sighs when Ruzek looks over at her with puppy dog eyes. "You can't beat yourself up for that, Adam."

His name rolls off her tongue so perfectly, it's like music to his ears. They pull up to his apartment block, and he looks up at the tall, grey building, dreading leaving the warmth and safety of the car.

Kim feels sorry for him. He looks like a lost boy, because everything important to him is gone. She puts a hand on his arm, a comforting gesture.

She smiles gently and squeezes his bicep. He looks deeply into her eyes, and he marvels at the sheer beauty of the dim car light reflecting off her irises. He feels her hot breath on his face and he realises how close she is. How easy it would be to close the distance between them and stop fighting the feelings that he knew he had for the young woman. He gave a small sigh, inhaling her fruity scent.

She stared back at him. She looked into his eyes, full of pain and pure emotion. She sighed the same time he did, the scent of his musky cologne and something that was so just uniquely him that she couldn't quite explain. It was driving her crazy.

She bit down on her lower lip, bringing it into her mouth and releasing it again, making it slightly redder than before. Ruzek's breath hitched in his throat as he kept his eyes locked on her delicate pink lips. He could almost hear her heart beating in the quiet car as they inched further towards each other.

Seconds passed. Their eyes grew darker, their hearts began to beat faster. He knew he wanted this to happen; it was just a matter of should it?

A minute lapsed. Their mouths were mere millimeters from each other. He could see every swirl of colour in her dark eyes, every crack and crevice of her beautiful face. His hand now rested on her knee, and he was contemplating moving it up slowly and taking hold of her flawless face. He knew he shouldn't. They worked together. They were friends. He was engaged.

But that was the thing: he wasn't anymore.

He finally made his decision, inching his hand towards her face. Her breath caught in her throat when his skin made contact with hers.

There was a knock on the window. They jumped apart at the speed of light, Adam almost hitting the car window. He looks out the passenger window, staring his friend right in the eye.

Officer Lucas Jones was his partner for a lot of training sessions at the Academy, and they had become fast friends. His heart slowed after a second, signalling the guy to hold on a second. He turned to Kim, her face flushed red.

"Thanks for the ride." He half-whispers, still recovering from their little...what was it?

"No problem." She smiles a fake, forced smile.

He hated to leave her. Still, he got out of the car, his face hot. God, he wishes he had kissed her. He turned around halfway to his apartment, looking back at the car. Her hands were braced on the steering wheel, trying to figure out what happened. He looks at her stunned and red face, knowing that his own mirrors hers.

"Adam?" Lucas calls from the building doors. "You coming?"

He sighs, pulling himself back to reality. "Yeah, sure." He turns towards the apartment doors, hearing her car roll away.

* * *

She's halfway home when she spies a foreign object on the passenger seat. His jacket.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! If you have an idea for another awkward moment, send me a message or leave me a review! I'd love to hear your ideas! :3_

_~Ellen_


	3. Awkward Moment 3

**Awkward Moment 3.**

_Hey :3 Thanks for all your lovely review, follows and favourites! I'm glad you all are enjoying this so much! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Kim was out on her Saturday morning jog, as usual. Running the same circuit through the park every Saturday was kind of her thing. The fresh, cold March air helped her relax and calm down a bit. She got next to no sleep last night, thinking about Ruzek and what had happened in her car. She cringed as she thought of it.

_Don't feel guilty, _she tells herself. He would have kissed her if his friend didn't show up. He was single, albeit only for a little while. _Wouldn't he?_

She wouldn't have minded if he did, in all honesty. He was most definitely attractive, more so than any guy she had ever dated. He was attracted to her, at least she thought he was. _He had to be, right? _There was the fact that they were already good friends, he even trusted her enough to tell her about his breakup. But they worked together. Well, not _together, _but in the same precinct. They would most definitely have trouble keeping their hands off each other..._woah, what? They weren't even dating! _She has got to stop thinking like that.

Kim rounded the final corner of her jog, catching sight of her apartment block. She knew something was up immediately. The door was slightly ajar, even though she was positive she locked it. Upon closer inspection, she saw signs of forced entry- a kicked in door, to be precise. Her heart started beating a million miles per hour- not as fast as her heart was beating last night- when she entered her apartment, the place had been trashed and everything kicked over and smashed. She pulled the gun out of the drawer beside her door, raising it towards the apartment. She slowly made her way through the small place, clearing each room one by one. Each was trashed in exactly the same way. Quickly looking for her phone, purse, and looking out into the parking lot for her car, she was relieved to see nothing was taken.

She picked up the phone and dialed Adam's number.

* * *

When saw Kim's caller ID come up on his screen, he panicked. He knew that he shouldn't have tried to kiss her last night, and now this is her calling to ask something along the lines of _what the hell was that, Ruzek? _He threw his head backwards, hitting the back of the couch. He quickly pressed answer, knowing that he would have to talk about it eventually.

"Kim, I'm-" He began.

"Someone broke into my apartment." Her voice interrupts shakily. Adam leaps off the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." She sighs, her small voice still unsteady. "It's just...can you come over?"

"I'll be right there." He assures her. "I'll call the rest of the guys."

* * *

At the other side of the phone, Kim nods her head. She's still slightly in shock over the whole thing, but most of her brain's processing power is going into thinking: _why did someone break in here just to trash my place? Nothing's missing, as far as I know, so what was the perp's motive? _

Kim's head kept running millions of questions over and over in her head while the man she almost kissed last night drove to her apartment. She thought of last night, how it seemed like such a trivial problem compared to what had just happened. While she was glad nothing had been stolen, she was still furious at herself for not putting deadbolts on her doors. She walked slowly around her apartment, looking for anything that was missing. Nothing of hers was missing, anyway.

She made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room, scanning the room once more. Then it dawns on her; his jacket is gone. She was going to give it back to him on Monday, at the precinct. Guess she couldn't now. She purposely brought it into her apartment with her last night, although she wasn't sure why. She made sure that the brown leather jacket was nowhere to be found before he got there, just in case.

* * *

Five minutes later Adam stood outside Kim Burgess' apartment. The red brick building was beautiful, and he stared up at the building and guessed that there was at least five floors. The door was still slightly ajar, so he made his way into the hallway of the building.

Kim immediately pulled her gun when she heard footfalls behind her.

"Woah, Burgess, it's me." Adam warns, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Jesus, Ruzek, you scared me." Kim says, relieved, lowering her weapon. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"The door was open!" He defends, gesturing to the front door. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Turning to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, he asks, "Are you okay?"

She nods, staring into his eyes. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" He repeats, the seriousness and worry in his voice scaring Kim slightly.

She looks at him as his gaze travels over her face, checking for bruises or bumps. "I'm good." She tells him as honestly as she could. "Really." She almost whispers, getting lost in the man's eyes.

She sees his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulps. She's biting her lip again. He stares at it intensely as she repeatedly brings the skin into her mouth and lets it fall back out again. He's completely transfixed by her. Her. All of her. Not just her beauty, or her amazing body, but how strong she is. Her place was just completely trashed and she was the one trying to reassure _him. _The woman was amazing, perfect.

"Adam?" She says, pulling him back to reality. His hands were still on her, their bodies almost touching once again. He could smell her, not just the slight hint of perfume that wafted from her porcelain skin, either. He could tell she'd been running, and he inhaled the scent that was purely Kim Burgess. He looked her over again, realising how close they were. He didn't care. He didn't care about Wendy, about their job, about what Voight said about getting involved with co-workers. He just wanted _her. _

So he slowly began leaning down to meet the petite woman's height, with the full intention of finishing what they had started last night. His face stopped millimeters in front of hers, so he could receive confirmation that she wanted to do this. She didn't move, didn't flinch. She just stared at him, wide-eyed in anticipation.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin, warming her lips. She tugged on her lips once more, feeling anxious and slightly nervous. Mostly excited, though.

Their lips suddenly collided, each one of them feeling the other's lips moving underneath their own mouth. Adam's tongue begged for entry, and she gave it to him. Kim pressed her entire body against his muscular one, pulling him closer to her. His hand was at her neck, steadying her head as she fought him for dominance. She tugged playfully at his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from the man. Kim smiled into the kiss at the sound, filing away the fact that she could prompt such a response from him in such a short time in her mind.

Adam grinned when he felt her smiling, feeling happy that this made her happy.

"Ahem." Came a voice from Kim's door. The pair stopped immediately, pulling away from each other reluctantly.

Kevin Atwater stood in his partner's doorway, looking shell-shocked as he watched his partner and the young officer jump away from each other, both the same shade of beetroot red.

"Oh, hey Atwater." Kim greeted nervously.

"Hey." The cop replied. "I heard there was a break in?" He coughs. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim assures.

_Better than fine, _Atwater guessed.

* * *

Two minutes later, Kim had both men filled in on all the details of the break in.

"Was anything taken?" Kevin asked as Erin and Antonio walked in the door.

"That's the strange thing." Burgess sighed. "Nothing. Not my purse, my phone, my car keys, nothing."

"Did you check if your badge's still here?" Antonio asked.

"It was the first thing I looked for." She says. "It's still hanging with my uniform in my closet." Antonio nodded.

"And you're sure nothing else was taken?" Lindsay asks.

"Posit-" Kim stops mid-sentence.

The whole group raises an eyebrow at the rookie. "Kim? What was taken?" Atwater asked.

Kim chewed on her lip, not sure of whether to tell the team what was missing. They all looked at her anxiously, hoping for an answer.

"Kim." Ruzek says, looking at the woman with those puppy dog eyes of his.

She nods and sighs. "The only thing that was taken from my apartment was your jacket, Adam."

Ruzek looks at her with big eyes. Atwater's lips form an 'o' shape and Erin and Antonio share a confused look.

"My jacket?" Adam asks.

Kim nods once again. "You left it in my car last night." She tells him. "It was on the back of the couch when I left this morning, and now it's not here."

Erin chews on her cheek as she contemplates how the hell Ruzek's jacket ended up in Burgess' car.

Kim chose not to elaborate on the subject. "And you're sure it's not here?" Adam asks her, looking worried.

"Yeah." She answers.

"Then this just got a whole lot creepier." Antonio states, looking between the two young officers.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review if you want! :3


	4. Awkward Moment 4

**Awkward Moment 4.**

_OMG did you guys see that episode? They kissed! *Does victory dance* Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Erin's suspicions were growing. The woman was a detective, after all. She could see the sly looks, the way Burgess bit her lip when she looked at him, the way Adam went slightly more red than usual when she spoke to him. That coupled with the fact Kim had Adam's jacket in her apartment was more than suspicious, and she was sure the rest of the team saw it too. Which isn't good, because he's still meant to be engaged.

She internally rolled her eyes at the stomach-churning awkwardness in the apartment. She knew something had happened: the question was, what?

* * *

Kim was drowning in thoughts. Someone had just broken into her apartment and stolen nothing but Adam's jacket, for one. She was desperate to find out who, because no-one knew about her and Adam- if there even was a her and Adam. The team still think he's engaged, to her knowledge, and she would most likely be labelled some unsavoury word in the office if news of their dalliance got out.

That was her other problem. Now that Atwater had walked in on her and Ruzek practically making out, she was absolutely terrified that he would open that big mouth of his and tell everyone he knew. She knew she had to do some damage control, and quickly. Unfortunately for her, her apartment was crawling with CSU techs and half the cops she knew. Her neighbours were no doubt listening through the walls, too.

She caught Ruzek's gaze from where he was staring at her across the room. He smiled at her, albeit awkwardly, and she smiled back. Her head was still reeling from that kiss. It had honestly been the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. And know she was worried. She wanted to discuss it with him, but she knew it was going to have to wait.

* * *

Adam couldn't stop thinking about her. He was standing by his desk while Olinsky said something. Ruzek wasn't listening. He was thinking about Kim Burgess. How her soft lips felt against his, how she smiled against him, how her hot breath felt against his skin. He knew it was wrong, thinking about a co-worker in that way. Voight would most certainly have his head if he heard the thoughts running through Adam's mind. He couldn't help it.

He was snapped back to reality by Lindsay kicking his foot. The whole team had gathered in the Intelligence Unit, Burgess and Atwater and all. Even Platt had stopped Burgess in the corridor to check on her.

Kim had been quiet all day. He likes to think that it was him that stunned her into silence, but he knew that it was just the robbery. Olinsky and Antonio had taken her statement at her apartment, and now she was standing awkwardly in the middle of the bullpen.

Voight stuck his head out of his office, calling Burgess into the room.

"Ruzek." Voight says, crooking a finger.

Adam nods, following the two cops into the office.

The sergeant closes the door behind him.

"Sir." Burgess addresses, clasping her hands behind her back.

"First things first; you okay, Burgess?" Voight asks her.

"Fine, sir." She answers quickly. Too quickly.

Their sergeant nods, although Ruzek knows he's not convinced. "You know anyone who'd want to trash your place?"

"None that I can think of." Kim answers simply.

"Any enemies, ex-boyfriends?" Voight specifies. Ruzek starts to worry about why Voight brought him in there.

Kim glances over at Ruzek, and he begins to feel the heat rising to his face. "No." She says quietly.

"Alright." Voight nods. "Now, you told Olinksy and Antonio that the only thing taken from your apartment was Ruzek's jacket, correct?"

"Yes, sir." She answers.

"And why was his jacket there in the first place?"

"I gave him a ride home yesterday. He left his jacket on the front seat of my car." Kim tells Voight.

They both blush, remembering the incident that occurred not twenty-four hours ago.

"That true, Ruzek?" Voight asks him.

"One hundred per cent, sarge."

Voight nods. The two officers know that he doesn't believe him. "Is there anyone that would want to harm _you,_ Ruzek?"

"I mean, I guess, mostly guys we've arrested, though." Adam tells him.

"Any ex-girlfriend, someone from your past that may hold a grudge against you?" Voight asks.

"None that I can recall."

"What about Wendy?" The sergeant asks.

"What about her?" Ruzek says nonchalantly.

"Would she do something like this?"

"Wendy? No, of course not. What motive would she have?" He almost shouts.

Voight's gaze flicks from Adam, to Kim, and back again. "We all know you two broke up, Ruzek. Maybe she saw you with someone else and got the wrong idea?"

Adam sighs. "Okay, yes, Wendy and I broke of the engagement. But that was _her _decision. She'd have no reason to break into Burgess' place just to get my jacket."

"Maybe she broke in because she thought there was something going on between the two of you." Voight says bluntly, drawing an invisible line between the two rookies.

"Us, sir?" Kim says shakily.

"Sarge, there is nothing going on between me and Burgess, alright?" Kim blushes.

Voight sighs. "Okay. As long as you're telling the truth." He says. "Now go, we don't want whoever broke into her apartment doing something worse."

The two officers nod and exit the room, sharing an awkward look as they leave.

* * *

Kim knows she shouldn't be hurt by what he said. They weren't dating, he had just gotten out of a long relationship and they most certainly did not want Voight thinking that they were more than colleagues.

That doesn't help the fact that she feels sick to her stomach when he says those words. It scares Kim slightly how hurt she feels about the whole thing.

Ever since he first walked into the precinct, in all his blonde glory, she felt this sort of...connection. _I may be crazy_, she thought to herself. _A guy like Ruzek could never fall for a girl like me. _

She didn't realise how wrong she was.

* * *

He was scared. Scared thinking about how much he could have hurt her when he said that. Scared realising that he has never cared this much about a woman before. Not Wendy, not anyone. He was scared that he might have ruined things with her.

Ever since he had walked into the 21st, and saw her, in all her doe-eyed innocence, he pushed his feelings for her down, way down. He was about to be married, to a woman he loved. But that didn't stop him from glancing her way, letting his hands linger when he reassured her, how he made up stupid excuses to talk to her. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't real, that he loved Wendy, but he knew, deep down, that he felt something more than just a passing crush.

But none of that mattered. _A sweet, honest woman like her would never fall for an outspoken, damaged man like me._

* * *

"Ruzek." Olinsky beckoned, calling the young officer aside.

"Yeah?" He asks, following his partner into the hallway.

"You and Burgess." Alvin says, not expanding on his statement.

"Me and Burgess, what?" He asks casually.

"What's going on there?"

"With me and Burgess?" He stalls.

Olinsky raises an eyebrow at the cop.

"Nothing." Adam answers. "Cross my heart." He draws two sloppy lines over his chest, feeling like he's wrenching it out.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you two had a little 'moment' yesterday."

Adam's eyes widen. "Wha-Whe-How-?"

"I'm a detective. I detect." He says.

"Atwater." Adam mutters, making a note to tell Kim about this. Burgess will most likely kill her partner for telling Olinsky.

"You've got to sort out what's going on, Ruzek, because I'm telling you, once you get involved with a co-worker, you either end up marrying them or ruining your career." Alvin sighs. "You just gotta decide if she's worth it."

As the older man walks away, Adam wonders if he's right.

And he probably is.

* * *

Kim is by her car when she sees Adam run across the parking lot. She diverts her gaze from his approaching form, focusing on unlocking her car.

"Burgess!" She hears him shout, his footsteps rapidly getting louder. She whirls her head around, out of curiosity, wanting to get one look at him.

"Kim." He greets her as he arrives at her door.

Her eyes meet his as his hand braces itself on the roof of her car, effectively cornering her. "Can I talk to you?" He asks quietly.

"Of course." She says, taking a deep breath, still being able to smell him in the cold Chicago air.

He sighs, breathing her in, too. "What I said, in Voight's office..."

"No, Adam, it's okay. It was just a kiss, don't worry about it." She interrupts.

He chuckles, before looking away and letting his face fall into a frown. "Just a kiss," he repeats, "okay."

"I didn't mean it like that-" She tells him, realising what she had said.

"No, no. It's fine. It was just a kiss. I get it." He sighs, his body still pressed close to hers, standing there, feeling the heat radiate from her body.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. He looks down at her, marvelling in her beauty, before saying, "I was hoping it meant something more."

She takes a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. Failing. "M-More?" She stammers.

"Yeah." He whispers, leaning closer to her. Closer, closer...

"Adam?" A voice calls. Adam recognises it immediately. He pushes off the car, turning towards the source of the voice.

_Wendy._

* * *

_Review?_


	5. Awkward Moment 5

**Awkward Moment 5.**

_Prepare for feels...I apologise in advance._

* * *

"Wendy?" He calls out into the darkness. He jumps away from Kim, leaving her slightly embarrassed and more disappointed than she'd like to admit.

_It's Wendy. Okay, I can deal with this. _Kim tells herself.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I can't deal with this. Kim's right there. Oh god, she's going to hate me. Shit. _Adam thinks.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He laughs nervously, running a hand through his blond hair.

"You weren't at home, so..." She answers, trailing off as her eyes land on the other woman, still leaning up against the side of her car.

Kim shakes her head, looking at Adam. "I'm, uh, gonna go." She says, hopping into the drivers' seat of her car. Seconds later, her car rolls out of the 21st's parking lot.

Adam's gaze follows the black sedan out onto the street. It's only when her tail-lights disappear around a bend does he look at his ex-fiancée.

"What are you doing here, Wendy?" He asks her again.

She sighs. "I-I came to talk."

"So talk." He says casually, folding his arms.

She looks like this is the hardest thing she's ever had to do. Her face scrunches up, tears start to well in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Adam chuckles. "Sorry." He repeats quietly. "I don't need an apology, Wendy."

A tear glistens in the dim street light. "I made a mistake, babe. I did and I've regretted it since the day I left."

"Nah, you didn't make a mistake. To be honest, even if you didn't leave I don't think we would have ever gotten married." He tells her.

"Is it because of her?" She asks, gesturing to the now empty parking spot that Kim had just occupied.

Adam stays silent, not sure how to tell her. "She's a friend. A friend who I could talk to when you walked out."

"So there's nothing going on between you two then?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

He runs a hand through his hair, pondering on whether to tell her.

She takes his silence as a yes. "Great. You know, I came back to give us a second chance. Because I thought you still loved me." She sighs. "But clearly you're more interested in sleeping with a slut that is trying to sleep her way up to the big leagues."

Adam sees red. "Well, excuse me if I'd prefer to be with someone who understands my job, who gets me, who actually appreciates what I do, Wendy." He almost yells.

Wendy seems taken aback by the amount of emotion showed in Adam's face.

He sighs, attempting to calm himself down. "She's good cop, and an even better person. So save me your apologies and the 'I made a mistake speech'. 'Cos I'm not listening."

He turns on his heel and walks towards his car.

"Adam! Wait." She calls after him.

He turns towards her, meeting her gaze for the final time.

"I-"

A shot rings through the air.

* * *

Antonio comes running out, gun poised to shoot, seconds later. His heart is hammering, and he's pretty sure that it's Lindsay that is breathing like Darth Vader behind him. The three cops- himself, Lindsay and Voight- split up, Lindsay heads right, Voight heads left, and Antonio heads straight towards the centre of the parking lot.

"Come on!" Adam desperately shouts, performing compressions on the fallen woman's chest. "No! Come on, Wendy! Come on!"

Antonio scans the area above them, searching the rooftops for a sniper. Satisfied that no-one is watching them, he lowers his weapon and runs over to the young officer.

Wendy lies beneath him, a large circle blown through her forehead. Tears drip onto her white blouse as Adam tries desperately to help her.

"Ruzek. Ruzek. Adam!" Antonio shouts, placing his hands onto the man's forearms. "She's gone."

He slowly stops his futile attempt. His breath is ragged, his cheeks shining in the light.

And then he breaks.

* * *

Kim is pulling into her driveway when she gets the call. She goes into a state of disbelief, then shock, then sympathy. She's pretty sure she breaks every single driving law on her way back to the precinct.

She parks her car haphazardly beside Atwater's, leaping out, desperate to get some answers.

She spots Olinsky first, a few feet from her car, talking to a CSI. The whole lot is illuminated in pulsing red and blue light. She sees Adam sitting in the back of an ambulance across the lot, a blanket draped around his shoulders, his face expressionless.

She makes a decision to talk to him later. "Olinksy." She calls, walking towards Ruzek's partner. "W-What happened?"

Olinsky pauses before replying, looking over at the rookie in the ambulance. "A sniper shot her. Square in the forehead. He saw her go down."

Kim brushes her hair out of her face, looking over at Adam, meeting his eyes.

"You should go talk to him." Alvin tells her. "He could use a friend, and he sure as hell won't listen to me."

She nods. "Thanks, Alvin." She says, walking towards the ambulance where Ruzek sits.

He watches her walk over, the bottom of her black coat flapping in the icy Chicago wind.

She smiles softly at him as she sits down beside him on the ambulance. He can't find the strength to smile back.

Kim makes a bold move and drapes her arm around him, attempting to offer comfort. His eyes fall shut, but he doesn't pull away. In fact, he moves closer to her.

"We, uh, had an argument." He sniffles after a while. "The last thing I said to her was that I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I was just about to leave when- when..." He sighs loudly, fighting back a sob.

"Come on." Kim says, helping him stand up. "Let's get you home."

"No." He protests. "It-It would just remind me of her."

She looks sadly at him. "Well, let's go to my place then." She didn't mean for that to sound even remotely dirty.

He laughs a sad, tortured laugh before nodding. He hands the blanket to the EMT's, informing them that she'll take it from here. She had been trained how to treat shock victims when she was in flight attendant training, so she knew the importance of keeping him under observation.

Alvin nods at her as they pass, and Kim smiles back.

She sits Adam into her car and turns the heat up. He stares out the windshield the whole ride back to Kim's apartment. She glances over at him a couple of times during the journey. His face was literally frozen in place.

She leads him into her small one-bedroomed flat by placing a hand around his waist.

Once inside, she sits him down onto her multicoloured couch, before going into her kitchen to get him a glass of water. Her place was still sort-of a mess, but she had picked up most of the debris earlier on in the day.

She re-enters the living room, setting the tall glass on her burgundy coffee table. She grabbed the woollen blanket off the arm of the couch, wrapping it around him.

They sit in silence for a while, Adam stares blankly at the black screen of the television.

He dozes off at around two a.m, when Kim finally decid es to get some rest herself. It had been a long day. She begins to stand up, but Adam stirs against her and his head falls against her shoulder.

She couldn't bear to wake him up. He looked positively ghastly, his face an odd shade of grey. She grinned at the small smile he gave when she relaxed and sat back down beside him.

It wasn't long after that until she fell asleep.

* * *

Adam woke with a start the next morning, the sunlight streaming through the living room curtains. He wasn't exactly sure where he was. His head was pounding, his neck was cramped, his back was killing him. He looked at the couch. Not his, anyway. Then he spied a picture on the table beside him. He's at Burgess'.

Then the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. The memories were thrust into him like a dagger, so much so that he couldn't believe that they were real.

He remembered walking out of the precinct after Kim, with the full intention of telling her how he felt. Yesterday, he had hoped that he would wake up at her place, but not like this. Never like this.

He looked around the room that he had slept in the previous night. Pictures of Kim and her family hung on the baby blue walls, her purse lay across the coffee table in front of him. He was covered in a warm blanket, a blanket that smelled like Kim. He smiled weakly as he thought of her. She offered to let him stay at her place last night. She helped him get to sleep. She took care of him.

He looked around for her, but couldn't see her. He got up off the couch to get some coffee, silently turning on her coffee maker.

He's so absorbed in trying to get some caffeine in his bloodstream, that when he hears a door open, he immediately whirls around in fright, only to see Kim dressed in nothing but a towel.

Her face fell. The towel only reached her mid-thigh, which left very little to the imagination.

His eyes widened, his gaze following a droplet of water that fell from her hair, onto her shoulder, and slipped down..._Oh God, Adam, stop looking. Stop it. Right now. _He told himself.

He diverted his gaze, pretending to be very interested in a crack in her kitchen floor.

"I, uh, didn't realise you were up." She told him.

"Well...here I am." He says, forcing himself to meet her eyes. Her face is a brilliant shade of red, and so is his.

She bites down on her lip, attempting to cover up some of her exposed skin.

"I'm- I'm gonna go..." She trails off, pointing towards her bedroom.

"Yeah. Yeah." He says.

He shakes his head, as if trying to shake off the image. He couldn't.

* * *

I apologised, didn't I? I really felt bad writing out Wendy, but I needed a good story arc for Ruzek and Burgess. Apologies again. Tell me if you liked it/ if you didn't like it.

[Bows out sheepishly]


	6. Awkward Moment 6

**Awkward Moment 6.**

* * *

It had been four days since Wendy had died. Kim hadn't seen Adam in the precinct since then, but he had been staying with her, not stirring from the couch for three days. He hadn't said a word since their little awkward moment the other morning, and Kim was starting to worry. He looked like hell, his skin a ghastly grey colour, his usually cute stubble growing uncontrollably. Kim hated leaving him in the mornings, afraid he would do something drastic. She asked her neighbour to keep an eye on her apartment, telling her to call her if anything looked off.

Kim and Atwater had been drafted up to Intelligence to assist with Wendy's case, so Kim stood beside her partner in the bullpen that dreary Thursday morning, looking at pictures of her crime scene, Wendy's small body and the halo of blood around her head. There were also autopsy reports, evidence bags, and various notes scribbled in Voight's handwriting scattered around the board.

The Intelligence Unit had been working full time on this, and it was starting to show on the police officers faces. Lindsay and Olinsky were never seen without a cup of coffee in their hands, Halstead had dark circles under his eyes that made him look like a zombie, and Jin was regularly found passed out on his desk from lack of sleep. Antonio, Voight and Atwater were all wrecked, but none of them showed the signs of sleep deprivation.

Kim, on the other hand, felt like she had energy to spare. She was more determined than ever to get this sonovabitch behind bars, or preferably, six feet under the ground. Her mantra for the past few days was; _"He didn't deserve this." _

Adam was her friend more than anything else, regardless of what she felt for him, or what he felt for her. He didn't deserve to have a woman he loved gunned down right in front of him. No-one deserves that.

The worst thing about it was that Kim felt absolutely powerless to help him. It had been four days, and there had been no leads whatsoever. Analysis of the shell casings found at the scene showed that the gun used was a standard-issue Marine sniper rifle. Ballistics of the slug pulled out of the wall of the precinct came up with absolutely nothing in IBIS. Kim hated this feeling. She hated that she couldn't help Adam, couldn't find a single suspect, couldn't put the person that killed Wendy in the ground.

That's why she found herself in the gym that day, punching the life out of anything she could get her hands on.

That's how Erin found her later on. Erin was as frustrated as the younger woman was, but she was more skilled at hiding it.

So Lindsay walked up to Kim, holding her usual cup of coffee.

Kim felt her presence immediately. She slowly stopped throwing punches, picked up her water bottle and towel, and decides to call it a day.

Erin looks sadly at the officer, wondering what's spinning around in her head. "You okay, Kim?"

Kim sighs. "I'm fine. Just fine."

"You're lying." Erin tells her.

Kim bites down on her lower lip. "I'm fine, Lindsay, really."

"Lie."

Kim knows she's not going to get out of this counselling session. "I just feel...like I can't do anything, y'know?" She tells the detective.

"Hey. You're doing everything you can." Lindsay says. "It's not your fault that this bastard covered his tracks impossibly well."

"I wish I could do more." Kim admits.

"You're doing more than enough. You've been letting Ruzek sleep on your couch for the past few days, you're taking care of him, you're being his friend."

Kim's eyes fall to the ground, avoiding Erin's gaze.

"Kim?" Erin asks. "Is there something I don't know?"

"No." Burgess answers all too quickly.

Erin raises an eyebrow at her. Kim looks guiltily at her.

Kim gives in. "I was there."

"Where?" Erin asks.

"In the parking lot. I left just before Wendy..." She tells her.

Erin isn't sure how to respond.

Kim continues. "Ruzek and I were talking when she showed up. I left to give them some privacy."

"What were you talking about?" Erin asks.

Kim grimaces. She really didn't want Erin to ask her that. "U-Us." She stammers.

Erin looks at her with a confused look.

"We, uh, kissed. In my apartment, the day of the break in." She sighs. "We were talking about the kiss."

Erin doesn't look shocked. In fact, she has a knowing look across her face and is trying her hardest to keep back a smile. _I knew it! _She thinks, doing a mental victory dance.

"And that's when Wendy showed up?" She asks.

Kim nods. "She said she wanted to talk to him. She had called off their engagement a few days before."

"I know. Did you hear any part of their conversation?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you mind if I call over to your place later? I want to hear Ruzek's side of this." Erin asks.

"Of course." Kim tells her. "I can't guarantee he'll talk, though."

"That's why you'll be there." Erin says, walking away.

_So, Burgess and Ruzek? Huh._

* * *

When Kim gets home, Adam is still splayed across the couch, a blanket pulled over him. He's staring at the TV, but it's turned to the cooking channel and on mute.

She smiles sadly as she sits down beside him. "How are you feeling today, big guy?"

"Fnn..." He mumbles, and Kim could only take that as a 'fine'.

She sighs. "Lindsay's gonna come over later. She needs to talk to you, Adam."

"M'kay." He replies, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Just after six." She answers, looking at him. "Did you get any sleep last night."

He doesn't move. "E-Everytime I close my eyes, I see her."

He turns to look at her. She half-smiles at the man, who looks like he's from the Land Without Colour from Frankenstein.

"You want some coffee?" She asks him.

He nods his head. "I need to be awake if I have to talk to Lindsay."

Kim smiles. At least he agreed to talk to her.

* * *

At eight thirty, Kim opens the front door to let Erin in. "Hey Kim." She greets as she spies Adam on the couch, nursing his third cup of coffee. "Hey Adam."

He looks at her and nods. "Let's get this over with." He says.

"I'll get you some coffee." Kim tells Lindsay before running off to the kitchen.

Erin sits down beside the grieving man, happy to see that he's conscious. The coffee that Kim had given him returned some colour to his face. "How're you feeling?"

He sighs. "Like hell." He whispers, trying to keep out of Kim's earshot. He didn't want to give her more cause to worry. "I-I saw her get shot. I saw it and I did nothing." He sobs.

"You did everything you could." Erin assures him. "This is not your fault, Adam."

He chuckles a sad, tortured laugh. "Like hell it isn't. The first time she ever comes to the precinct, and she gets gunned down? That's not a coincidence."

"Still, you can't blame yourself, Ruzek. It's not your fault." Lindsay repeats. "So what happened? Start from the beginning."

He looks around, hoping Kim is still in the kitchen. "I-I went out to the parking lot after shift to talk to Burgess." He looks at Lindsay, judging from her expression, she already knew what they had talked about. "Wendy showed up. Said she wanted to talk. Said she made a mistake. Said she wanted to give our relationship 'a second chance'." He pulls in a breath. "But I refused. I told her I didn't need an apology from her." His gaze travelled to the kitchen, where they could hear a fresh pot of coffee being made. "She asked if there was someone else."

"And is there?" Erin asks.

Ruzek stays silent. "She said that she only came back because she thought that I still loved her. Which I did. I've always loved her, but..."

"Not enough to marry her." Erin finishes.

"Yeah. So she said something that set me off, so I yelled at her. I said that she could keep her apologies. 'Cos I wasn't listening." He breathes. "That was the last thing I said to her. That was when..."

Erin pats his shoulder. "What set you off?" She asks him. "I need the full story."

He looks at her with sad eyes. "She said that I was more interested in sleeping with a slut who is trying to make her way up the professional ladder." He pauses. "And no-one insults someone I love."

Erin looks shocked. Not as shocked as Kim, however. She stood beside the kitchen door, listening intently. Both of them knew who he was talking about, and they never expected him to say something like that, in his damaged state.

Kim throws her head against the wall of the kitchen, trying to erase the words out of her head. She couldn't.

* * *

_Not as awkward as they usually are, but just some fluffy Burzek feels :3 _

_Review?_


End file.
